1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an electronic device and a method of operating the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart device is readily portable because of its small size. These smart devices are held by hand during use. To obviate this inconvenience, a wearable smart device (e.g., a watch) has been developed to provide improved portability and convenience. Also, a head mounted device in the form of glasses has been developed. Because a wearable smart device can be worn by any person, a security problem arises such as invasion of privacy.